Medio Ranma
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: No había tenido el suficiente valor para decirte que no puedo cumplir lo que te prometí. Por eso ahora vengo a decírtelo.


**Medio Ranma**

El silencio nocturno me oprime y el cielo se cierne sobre mí. El frío metal de la farola sostiene mi espalda y espero. Espero lo que parece una eternidad. El lejano zumbido de la ciudad me acompaña. Aquí, ahora, el terreno está fresco; libre del tórrido sol del mediodía en Agosto.

Este descampado abandonado está muy oscuro. La mortecina luz que lo baña procede de la luna, de la vibrante luz de una farola, de la bóveda repleta de estrellas. Las malas hierbas se debieron abrir paso hace tiempo y ahora abrazan a unos pocos columpios oxidados. Una ráfaga de viento recorre en línea recta ese campo de gramíneas. Forma una ola que se desliza oscilante hasta llegar a mis rodillas. El aire fresco y seco abofetea mi cara.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué he vuelto? En realidad no sé a ciencia cierta qué diablos pretendo conseguir al volver al punto de partida. Pero si algo tengo claro es que este es lugar retiene los recuerdos, los mantiene vivos. Podría fácilmente visualizar cómo empezó todo pero no lo hago. Francamente, ya no me apetece de martirizarme; si esta es la forma que tengo, lo asumo y con ello tengo que vivir. Hace semanas que se terminó el maldito abanico de alternativas.

Me cruzo de brazos cuando veo que ella sale de las sombras. Camina hacia mí despacio con las piernas juntas y no pierdo detalle. Veo que está más delgada. Un pantalón corto revela piernas largas y fuertes. Su mandíbula está más afilada. Me mira. La mirada que me mantiene es rigurosa y distante pero sostenida. Salva los metros que nos separan en un instante eterno mientras me acecha el miedo. Ella se detiene frente a mí manteniendo la distancia. Me golpea implacable con su silencio. Su serenidad taladra mi puñado de nervios.

Quizás estaría mejor oírla decir que me odia. Tal vez estaría bien que escupiera cientos de reproches. Pero no dice nada; tan sólo me mira inexorable con inexpresivos ojos castaños.

Empiezo a perder la paciencia ¿Cuánto piensa permanecer así? Oh; claro. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado! Ella está esperando por _mí_. Fui _yo_ quien la cité aquí. Los nervios han hecho que olvide mi propósito y el miedo no puede derrotarme porque debo cumplir mi objetivo. Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle la verdad.

—Akane. —Mascullo tratando de sonar imparcial.

—¿Las has traído contigo?

Me asalta la extrañeza ante su repentina pregunta pero asiento con fuerza. Las extraigo del bolsillo y, mirándolas, dudo un espinoso momento.

—Las acepto. Entrégamelas. —Reclama acercándose a mí.

De un brusco manotazo me arranca los papeles de los dedos. Por un instante siento el olor de su pelo. Me desconcentra pero de pronto veo que saca un mechero del bolsillo y las cartas empiezan a arder. En su rostro se refleja la naranja luz de las llamas. Observo sorprendido como las cenizas de mis pensamientos se desmoronan hacia el suelo. Ella pisa los restos apagando las lumbres.

—¿Era necesario quemarlas? ¿Para eso me pediste que las trajera?

Mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, desafiándome.

—Eran para mí, ¿no? Ya que no tuviste el valor de mandármelas ahora que has vuelto prefiero que me lo digas a la cara. Esto ya no sirve para nada.

La miro dolido. No comprendo por qué lo ha hecho y mi propósito se desploma por el abismo.

—A mí de algo sí que me servían.—Reprocho volteándome para ver la luna. Me mantengo de espaldas hacia ella y de nuevo se sucede otro silencio. No escucho que se mueva pero siento sus ojos fijos en mí como mudas espadas espectrales.

—¿Acaso no has venido a decirme algo? —Explota de pronto.— ¿No me has dicho esta mañana en esa repentina llamada de teléfono que habías vuelto para hablar conmigo? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Maldito seas, Ranma! ¡Mírame!

Ignoro el por qué pero la patética situación en la que me encuentro me causa gracia. Me invade el impulso de reírme a carcajadas.

— Rayos, Akane. Incluso tanto tiempo después… veo que las cosas no cambian. Sigues siendo una marimacho sin ningún tipo de amabilidad

—Ranma, —Escucho los pasos que la acercan a mi espalda y noto colocar sus dedos en mi hombro.— ha pasado un año. ¡Un año! Y casi medio año sin recibir una maldita noticia sobre ti. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me echase desesperada a tus brazos?

Sus dedos aprietan mi piel con fuerza. No sé qué decir por lo que se sucede un momento de silencio. El zumbido de las langostas se superpone a nuestro silencio. El viento sacude nuestros cuerpos y el mío está frío. Mi pequeño y débil cuerpo está frío y sólo siento su mano templada. Cuando menos me lo espero Akane susurra mi nombre y se abraza a mi espalda.

Sabía de lejos que eran pocas las posibilidades de que algo de esto saliese bien. Pero jamás me esperaba que el suave sonido del llanto de Akane suspendiese de tal manera mi razón. Sé que tengo que reunir un enorme acopio de fuerzas para poder consolarla. Pero creo que no puedo hacer nada. Solo cierro el puño y rechino los dientes angustiado. Vuelve la sensación que hace tiempo me atormenta. No sé qué clase de hombre soy. No sé qué clase de hombre seré.

—Ranma, yo… —Suspira ella entre suaves sollozos.— he estado realmente preocupada. Yo… yo te he echado de menos.

Me volteo rápidamente paralizado por lo que acaba de decir. Ella me observa con ojos cristalinos. No puedo mover un músculo así que la miro embobado como un estúpido botarate. Ella se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y observo cómo intenta mantenerse serena. No lo consigue y más lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas.

—Lo-lo siento. —Reacciono algo tarde y me disculpo tratando de decir algo apropiado. Coloco las manos en sus hombros y la observo fijamente.— Lo siento.

Ella aprieta los labios y las lágrimas dejan de fluir. Una de mis manos decide posarse en su mejilla y borrar el rastro de esas lágrimas. Ella parece complacida e incluso llega a sonreír. Un calor familiar rodea mi corazón. Entonces decido decir lo que venía a decir. Siento que mi decisión endurece mi cara, frunce mis labios y la observo invadido por las sombras.

—No he podido cumplir mi promesa, Akane. Por eso, cuando lo supe, no era capaz de volverte a llamar o volverte a escribir. Yo… no he podido cumplirla… Yo nunca volveré a ser un hombre otra vez. Estoy encerrado en este cuerpo de chica —Suspiro acabado.— para siempre.

Ella sonríe un poco y yo me pregunto qué tiene esto de gracioso. Parpadeo desconcertado. Es algo que me atormenta. Algo que me ha mantenido sin dormir bien ni una sola noche desde que comenzó a ocurrir. Como si del infierno se tratase a veces despierto sudoroso por la noche, surgiendo de terribles pesadillas. Pero ella ignorante a todo esto coloca los dedos en mi mejilla. Tengo que elevar ligeramente la barbilla para devolverle la mirada.

—No me importa, Ranma. Estaba más preocupada porque volvieras que por tu maldición.

—Pero… —Creo que ella no entiende nada. La observo frustrado y lleno de incomprensión.— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Pa-para nosotros, quiero decir.

Ella asiente gravemente y mira al suelo avergonzada.

—No- no me importa. —Repite.

Aprieto los puños tan fuerte que mis uñas se clavan en las palmas horadando la piel. Me puede la rabia y la total frustración. Me amarga esa respuesta porque a mí sí me importa.

—¿No te importa, dices? ¡Pues a mí sí que me importa! Lo primero que pasará es la rotura de nuestro compromiso. No es que me importe esa estúpida promesa que hicieron nuestros padres pero… —La miro invadido por una extraña furia.— Me iré lejos con el viejo, muy lejos. Nos separemos y no nos volveremos a ver. Tú te casarás y serás feliz con otro hombre —Desvío amargado mi cara hacia otro lado.— Uno de verdad, claro.

—Lo que no me importa es la forma que tengas. —Dice en voz alta. Giro la cabeza hacia su lado rápidamente. No estoy soñando: observo aturdido como se encoje de hombros y un acceso de timidez conduce a Akane a mirar el suelo.— Para mí… siempre serás Ranma. Ranma es Ranma tenga la forma que tenga. Es la persona con la que he elegido estar y no me casaré con otro hombre. Estaré contigo de cualquier manera.

Por un momento creo que mi boca parece un buzón de correos. Ella permanece demasiado flemática mirando el suelo como si hubiese dicho lo más natural del mundo. Y mientras siento que me he convertido en piedra. Un golpe del viento me trae de nuevo a la vida.

—Estás… ¿estás segura de eso?

Ella asiente y se acerca a mi lado decidida. Sus ojos brillan y su rubor endulza su afilado rostro. Agarra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Da un suave apretón y sonríe. Mi estómago se llena de mariposas, insectos, polillas. Intento que no vea el calor que irrumpe en mis mejillas pero creo que es demasiado tarde.

Me gustaría creerla. Pero no sé cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora. Yo… incluso en esta forma débil, delgada y pequeña sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Provoca las mismas sensaciones en mí que cuando soy un hombre. Quizás de forma distinta pero igual de intensas. ¿Cómo se sentirá ella respecto a mí? Me observo este cuerpo, al que me he acostumbrado tanto como si fuera el mío propio y siento que la frontera entre mi verdadero cuerpo y la maldición es difusa, es inconexa. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Akane parece sospechar de mis dudas porque vuelve a apretar mi mano.

—Eres el mismo Ranma de siempre.

Se acerca a mi rostro y roza mis labios con los suyos. Su pelo me hace cosquillas en las mejillas. Su piel huele a melocotón. Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos y no dejamos de mirarnos. Este toque de labios se prolonga bajo la luz mortecina y las caricias de la luna. En medio del silencio de un prado mecido al viento. A los segundos el contacto físico se rompe pero el visual permanece. Sus pómulos preservan el rosado de la timidez. Mis labios hormiguean electrizados por el delicioso acercamiento.

Intento decirlo. Decirle lo que nunca le he contado. Que la quiero y que haré todo por protegerla. Casi puedo dar una realidad a esas palabras. Pero miro mi cuerpo y éstas se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta. Siento que así jamás saldrán de mi boca.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer


End file.
